Mother, Forgive Me
by EnchantedMidnight
Summary: My mother didn't deserve a child such as me. One that made her worry, cry, and work hard for. Dad should have never died, he had no right to leave my mother and I in this messed up world. Those were my thoughts before I found my saviour... my masked mystery man. He is solid, yet not there. I think I'm falling in love, but... Oh mother, forgive me. (Tobi x OC)
1. Don't Cry, Mama, Please Don't Cry

**A/N: Alright, I really do like how I start this story. This is a Tobi love story, but it will not immediately kick off, first, they have to meet. But, I also need to have a background for my character, so, this is a prologue chapter. But, I will still call it Chapter One. :) Enjoy as you will, please. And, for Jashin's sake, DON'T steal my story idea.**

**I have a beta! It is Watersapling1, she is very nice as to beta! :D I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_**Don't Cry... Mama... Please Don't Cry...**_  
_**Chapter One**_

"Night Mom!" I yelled as, running up the thin staircase a fast as I could, kicking off my shoes and throwing them over the side of the staircase to the shoe bucket below. I didn't want her to see it. She didn't deserve it.

_Don't see the blood,_ I internally pleaded. _Please, don't look at my shoes, or the floor!_

"Wha- What about dinner?!" My mom called just as I slammed my door closed behind me and locked it. I took in a gasping breath and tried to calm myself. Now in the sanctuary of my room, my control over my tears was draining as a safe feeling took hold of me. But I couldn't lose control, not now.

I choked back my tears and yelled, "I ate already! Sorry!" I was glad that I had control over my voice, I didn't let it carry any sign of my pain. I watched the blood drip to the floor.

"Oh... Well, I'll save some for you, you know, as a midnight snack!" She called up, I let my head hit the door as a sigh escaped my lips.

It hurt me to lie to my mother. My poor mother worked and cooked for me and I had the balls to worry her, lie to her, and decline her loving nature, all because of being afraid she would stupidly run into my affairs and get herself killed, just to save my sorry ass. I finally let the tears fall and the pain radiate along my body. I shook in silent sobs, for my mom would be able to hear me if I were too cry.

_Please don't see the blood, please. You don't deserve to worry. Mom, please don't..._

I slid down the door then fell to the floor, my body not able to take any weight anymore. I blacked out before I could think anymore about my mother seeing the blood that had fallen from my side. It wasn't serious, just a surface wound, but I had that nasty habit of bleeding a lot.

When I awoke, my mother was holding my hand, crying. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up, but an aching, rich pain filled my core and I fell back down on my bed, gasping as tears that would go unshead filled my eyes. My mother looked up, her blue eyes shining with sadness, yet relief. She let her warm, smooth, soft hand graze my unperfect cheek while I looked away, ashamed.

_Mom, please don't cry..._ I thought.

Her tears made my grief worsen. If only she knew I had hid it because I wanted her to feel better. We sat in momentary silence, both of us probably knowing what the other was thinking. I decided to speak first, knowing my mother was a people pleaser, not really one to do what she wants unless she really, really wants to.

"How... did y-you find... out?" I asked, still not looking at her and taking deep breaths.

My throat was tight, making it hard to breath. Maybe those tears would fall, maybe the wailing sob aching to come out would come out. Maybe... just this once, I would let the sob free. Maybe I would let my salty tears fall down my pale skin. My mom played with my hair. I imagined that my hair would be sticky with blood, seeing as I fell to the floor and I do bleed a lot. But no, my hair was soft looking and brushed. I glanced at my door to find it was clear, no blood on it.

_Mama... You even cleaned me up... Mama..._

My grief increased tenfold. I am such a bad child. How could she still love me? My mother still hadn't answered, instead she was looking around the room, her jaw tense. Finally, she spoke up.

"Remember how your dad used to throw you high up in the air and pretend like he couldn't find you, then look up just in time to catch you before you fell onto the concrete?"

My mother asked, not looking at me and her jaw still tense. Her voice, however, was raw, as if she had been sobbing for a long time. How long had I been out? Not understanding what this had to do with how she knew I was bleeding. I nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. You used to always scold him for it. But what does that have to do with me bleeding?"

"It doesn't..." My mother said, looking at me with watery blue eyes, her blond hair falling from it's neat bun on her head. "But... I can't stand to lose you like I did him." A tear fell down her angelic face and my facade broke, my tears fell, and a sob escaped my lips. I sat up from my bed, ignoring my agonizing pain and hugged my mother tightly.

"I'm sorry, mom... I'm so sorry." I sobbed lamely into her shoulder, feeling her tears hot on my shoulder as we cried together. "Please, mama, please don't cry." I begged, rubbing my hand up and down her back to try and soothe her. "Please."

My mother said nothing, she just held me, slightly rocking us in a soothing motion. She held my dirty, worthless, cruel self. An angel like her should know when to give up and accept when their child will not listen; that their child is a failure and has no talents that are good and useful. A good parent, however, should never give up. Should hold their child even when they get so messed up in the streets they track blood into the house.

"Mama, I promise to be good, I'll stay off the streets. I swear! I love you mama, please stop crying!" I cried into the nape of her neck, burying my face there and trying to suck out all the comfort I could from her loving and nurturing embrace.

She kissed the top of my head. "I know, I know you will." She held me until I fell asleep again. She held me, her 16 year old daughter, until her heartbroken body had to leave for work, leaving a goodbye kiss planted on my forehead. "I love you, my dear, tainted, daughter. I love you."

If I had known I wouldn't see her again, I would have woken up. I would have stumbled into her car and let myself die with her. I would have, but I couldn't. I couldn't because my selfish ass was too busy counting Zs while my mother died. My poor, sweet, nurturant mother, died because she had to stay up and worry about me.

_Mama, I want you to know... I didn't mean to make you fall asleep while driving, I didn't want you to die from drowning. Mama... Why did you leave me, too?_

* * *

**A/N: Soo... Whaddya think? A comment, maybe a follow or favorite would be nice. Please, criticism is very welcome. I want all the help I can get on this story. I also have this up on Quotev just so I don't have people coming up and say I stole it or a person on Quotev did. Anyway, this is just the kick off, so... Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Please!

**A/N: Okay, so today will be a double update for now, seeing that is all I have finished so far, I do believe, however, that my updating days will be every Friday. I will not update this Friday, though, because this week I gave you a DOUBLE update. So, enjoy reading. Beta is Watersapling1, so thank her! **

* * *

_**Please!**_  
_**Chapter Two**_

~2 Months Later~

It wasn't fair. Not for me, at least. My mother's body was just sitting in a funeral home, waiting to rot off. I didn't know any of my family members and they all seemed to dislike my mother. Just my FUCKING luck. A funeral was too expensive... Maybe a cremation, but... What would I do with her ashes? Today, it was rainy. I sat in a corner booth in town. I was dressed in a comfortable, yet ripped, jacket, tank top, and shorts covering my shaking body. I wasn't cold. Or maybe I was. I don't know. I am still numb, two months after my mother's death. It is still hard to feel things in my depressed state.

It was easy to fake being happy and able to take care of myself when at work or with friends, but alone with no one I knew around me, I let myself go back into my emotionless zombie. There was no point to try and stop it.

I have been fighting to keep my house and not be sent to a foster home. In saying that, I work at a local Starbucks, the pay is fine and dandy, it gets me enough to eat and through bills on mom's my house. I am having a free day today, a well deserved break. Summers here are mostly rainy and cool, not hot and humid. No season up here is hot and humid.

I set down my glass of sweet tea and let out a sigh, no one was in the tables around me and most kids my age were stuck in summer school, trying to receive credit for their failed years. I got mostly A's and a B, stupid woodshop. Most kids that go to my school only go just so that they can have sex, find a good drug line, or drink the best rum before they leave their parents house. I could gladly say that I have done none of those, or would that be a bad thing? Mama had said it was a good thing, I'll take her word for it.

The silence in the diner, with the exception of small talk and some dishes clanking, was peaceful enough. It was much quieter than where I lived, with no drunk neighbors demanding your head or shoot outs going on by-

A high pitched, hyper, voice chirped into my ear, "Lady, you, like, done yet? I'll bring your, like, check if you are." I glanced up at the girl in her uniform, her name tag said 'Julia.' I think the name fit her personality. I looked up and gave her a small smile, refreshed by the idiotic language of a kid my age.

"I'll take my check now, thank you."

She gave a nod and went off to get my check while I shook my head in amusement and finished my tea. This place had really good tea. She gave me my check, I paid, and left the serenity of the dinner to go out into the chaos of the streets. The rain was coming down at a nice pace, not too hard, but definitely not softly. The rain was coming down and splashing my face, waking me up. I hadn't known the tea had made me tired.

"Heh, I better get to the funeral home. I won't have a chance for a while." I said to myself as I got into my mother's old car.

The one she had fallen off the bridge in. The authorities could save the rusted piece of junk, but they couldn't get my mother. The car started without problem and I carefully entered the street, making sure my path was safe, I couldn't afford to pay for my house and get new parts on my car. After safely getting into traffic, I sighed as I waited at the red light.

I really didn't like cars, but, they got me places and I had no other choice, the morgue was all the way across town and it would have taken me the whole day to walk there. The light switched green and the stream of cars moved. I got the the morgue and made sure to lock my car before running up the steps and opening a fine door to be greeted by the smell of death. I shyly walked up to a girl who seemed like she worked here,

"Ah, hi. My name is Orchid, I'm here for my mother. I need to know what we can do with her." The lady had light blond hair and steady brown eyes. She gave me a smile and ushered me into a backroom, the room my mother was in. "Well, it's good to know you didn't leave her," she let out an awkward laugh.

"So... Orchid, was it?"

I nodded, "yeah, I'm named after her favorite flower. I was going to be named Lilac, but my mother liked Orchid better." I decided to be friendly with the worker, she did seem to be nice, so I don't want to come off as a prick.

"Ah, lovely name, my name is Lauren," she held out her hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you." She gave me another smile before turning back to my mother. And thus the boring discussions began.

I slammed my car door closed and let the BEEP BEEP of the alarm give me reassurance that the car was locked. I sighed, the long meeting had taken over two hours and all for us to just settle on cremation and me putting the ashes next to my father's grave and just hope grave robbers didn't break the jar she was going to be in while they raided the graves looking for valuables.

It had made me angry, but really, what else could they have done? They could have buried her, but the lots next to my father had been filled by his family and my mother's family was buried in their personal lot back at their farm that my aunt owned. From what I knew, that aunt wouldn't be happy if she had to bury her city sister next to their hard working mother.

I don't know what they thought we did here in the city, but when talking on the phone with them, they seemed to think we worshiped Satan or something ridiculous like that. Tired and still angry, I trudged up the driveway, half asleep. I just happened to glance over to my right as soon as lightning cracked in the sky. What I saw horrified me enough to paralyze me.

Leaning against a dumpster was a bleeding masked man, his eye glowing through a white mask. He was cloaked. His single eye landed on me and I stayed there frozen. He was breathing heavy and his arm looked to be holding a sleeve where his other arm should be. He removed his GLOWING eye from me and tried to push off the dumpster, but fell and laid on the ground. Still breathing but not moving. I think he passed out.

_Mama... I know I haven't talked to you in a while... But, what do I do!_ Wasn't there a saying? When in doubt turn to your parents? _Well, Mama, I'm in doubt... What do I do?!_ I stared at the man. I thought about what my mother would do, and knowing her, she wouldn't leave him like that. My body moving on it's own, I ran to the man and did the best at picking him up as I could. The blood seeping into my clothes frightened me, and so I began to feel panic well up inside me.

"Alright, come on. Wakey wakey." I muttered even though I knew he couldn't hear me. His head wasn't even trying to be held up, it just hung, so he was passed out. I wasn't the strongest person ever and he was heavy, to me at least.

"Come on." I grunted, I took some shaky steps toward my porch as the once steady rain started to pick up. "Alright, you're coming inside with me." I know I was talking to myself, but I guess if he was awake and just weak, then he would like to know where he was going. Right?

_Oh, Mama, I know I said I would clean my life and be good. This has to be a good deed, so please, don't let him be a rapist or something bad like that!_ I prayed. _Please!_

* * *

**A/N: Soo... Whaddya think? A comment, maybe a follow or favorite would be nice. Please, criticism is very welcome, I want all the help I can get on this story. Again, I will update this every Friday! :) Arigato for reading! Tell me about errors and such so that I can fix them.**


	3. So, You're Awake

**A/N: Alright, I know I said every Friday, but then again, I want to catch you up with my Quotev account, so I will do two updates this week. One today and one on Friday. So, enjoy the chapter and please give me feedback, I would like to know if what I'm doing is wrong or right. Arigato for reading, but the stuff under me is so much more important! Besides, this chapter is longer than the other's I do believe. **

**My amazing Beta is Watersapling1. **

* * *

**_So You're Awake_**  
**_Chapter Three_**

Getting him up the stairs was hard, and I made a quick decision of getting him onto my bed instead of my mom's. Since he was heavy, it was hard to get him nicely on the bed. Instead, he did a flop back onto the ground. I was glad he was really out of it, because he made no movement other than a groan. Once he was on my bed and calm, I thought about how to help him. I decided to try and do what my mother had done for me.

My mother had cleaned up the blood, sewed my wound, and washed my clothes. I would try to mimic my mother the best I could. I decided to first rid him, or at least I think it's a him, of his clothes. All except his boxers, those, no matter how dirty, were staying on. I had been hesitant, but I took off his mask as well. I won't lie, his face was awe inspiring.

Half of it looked heavily scarred and so, because of my ridiculous curiosity, I had to just... see how it felt. I know, stupid right? But, when I touched my hesitant fingers to his cool face, I felt a smooth-ish feeling face. This shocked me, I would have expected the skin to have turned rough, but it seemed smooth and nice; like normal skin. My episode of curiosity over, I set his mask down next to his head, I don't remember really holding it.

Now, I figured that having such a well built man on my bed would both proud and shame my mother, seeing as, well, the man on my bed was anything but ugly, his body, though it did have it's amount of scarring, was HOT! Then again, the fact that he was bleeding all over my bed and was missing arm sort of snapped me out of my short oogle episode when I had to remove his shirt.

Kicking the clothes I had rid him of (all but his boxers) in a pile to wash later, I shyly entered my parents room and entering their master bathroom, quickly grabbing the sewing kit and cleaning alcohol. Tears that would go unfallen formed in my eyes, but I told myself to grow up and care for the bleeding man ruining your sheets and mattress.

Walking back into the room, I took out a needle and began at the first serious cut that I saw. I guess taking him to a hospital would have been better and they could have given him fancy medications to die down his pain. But, I wanted to help him. It was a selfish yet kind deed. I also felt that he wouldn't want to go to a hospital, seeing as he must have a pretty bad history with the gangs around here to have as many cuts and bruises.

"Wonder what happened to you..." I said to myself, picking up the alcohol and cleaning out his wounds, his body ached with pain as he let out a low hiss.

I watched with amazement on how he didn't seem to wake up. Then, again, I snapped out of it when I remembered I needed to get him clean and hope he doesn't get an infection. Now, mind you, my sewing skills were not the best, but I believe that mine got the job done. My mother had just put a bandage over my flesh wound, but the cut I was dealing with definitely needed stitching.

I already had alchoholed the wounds so that they were sterilized and most would just need to be bandaged like mine, but there were about two or three that needed to be sewn. After that awkward task was over, I decided to wash his clothes. So, I packed up my kit, deciding that it would be better if I kept it in my room instead of having to take the trip back through a graveyard just to get it.

Picking up the pile of all black clothes and taking the mask to handwash, I gave a last glance at the man on my bed before I shut off my light and headed down to the small basement to wash the clothes. I hesitantly put his clothes in the washer, wondering if the massive amounts of blood soaked into the articles of clothing would effect my washer. I really didn't have enough money to be doing this.

After turning on the washer, I put my soggy clothes into the drier. Starting the drier and glancing around the room, I decided to check up on the man. It was weird sharing a house with a stranger, I felt like he would pop out of nowhere, and stab me in the back while laughing like a maniac. It was an odd feeling... Very odd and creepy.

_... I thank you for teaching me how to walk silently, if you were here, I would give you a big hug._

Yes, I was creeping around my own house. Why? Wouldn't you? It was almost as bad as trying to run from a mob of an angry gang wanting your head after leaving a friends house. That had to be the worst day of my life. Getting cut and then having my mother die the next day, that hadn't been the funnest week. Making it silently up the worn stairs and to the main floor, I looked around the kitchen and through the doorway into the hallway to stare at the bottom of the stairs.

I felt as if something was off, but it didn't seem so from the looks of it. I looked out of the kitchen window, and to the stretch of forest in the back of my house; nothing weird there. The front door that was in front of my staircase looked locked and shut as I walked closer to go up and check on the mystery man. I double checked that my door was locked with both the thick chain and the bolt. Couldn't be too careful, could I?

Living on the outskirts of a city is both a good and bad thing. A good thing because of how it got semi quiet from the normal hustle bustle of the inner city, it was darker at night and you could sometimes see a star or two, also because, even though there were gangs, barely any 'powerful' gangs lived and thrived here.

The bad part was that there were gangs, you could rarely see the stars because of the pollution, and you couldn't plant flowers due to them not being able to take the acidic rain like the trees in the forests can. Checking to see if anything looked weird outside, I noted with a chipper smile that there wasn't anything suspicious outside and turned on my heel.

"Now..." I said to myself as I trotted up the stairs, "to check on the house guest..." I walked over to my door, hesitantly grabbing the handle.

What if he was awake? Would he freak out? Kill me? Or would he be charming and do whatever charming, yet hurt, people do? I doubted he was charming, from the look he gave me before he passed out, he seemed rather... evil? Dark? Bad boy-ish? What would be a good word for a look like that? Oh well, I can't think of one. But what if he was still asleep? Would that mean he lost to much blood? Would he be in a comma? What would I do then? I can't waste gas to go give him to a hospital, that would just waste my time and probably anger him, seeing as if he wanted to go to a hospital, he could of.

_Orchid! Stop thinking, just check on him!_ I internally scolded, seeing as I had been standing there for five minutes, not moving.

Letting out a sigh and wiping my sweaty palms on my shorts, today had been a long day, I opened the door and let my eyes fall on a nose and a pair of lips right in front of my face. I looked up and noted that the look I was receiving was not friendly. Not. At. All. I stared at him while he gazed upon me with a look the was so lifeless I could have considered him a zombie, if it weren't for the fact his eyes were glowing (I really mean GLOWING) with life. I was drawn into his eyes.

They were a seductive shade of red that I couldn't really look away from. They had interesting symbols within them that made me believe he wasn't a human, and if he was, he wasn't from around here. Finally, I found my voice after realizing we had just been standing there, staring into each other's eyes for a while. It was a whisper, but it was the best I could do in my paralyzed state.

"So... You're awake?"

"I would assume so." He answered after a moment.

It had made me jump, I really hadn't expected him to speak, nor his voice to be so... Deep? Dark? I don't know! Something of that category. He took a step back, looking away from me and around my room.

"I also assume," his eyes traveled back to mine, "you know where my clothes are?"

I blushed a little, remembering that he was only in his boxers. I looked down at the floor, my shy side kicking in. I don't like being alone with men, especially when all they have on is boxers! I pointed down the hallway, into my parent's room.

"They were soaked in blood, so I am washing them. You can borrow my dad's, though. They are in the dresser near the door."

He didn't reply and instead made his way to my parents room, closing the door behind him. I looked around my room to make sure he hadn't touched anything. Finding my stuff all there, I looked at my bed sheets and groaned, it was soaked with blood. That would take a ton of washes to get out, or I could just buy a new set.

"Great..." I muttered, my voice still a whisper, I did have a spare set of sheets, but they were stupid and girly. "Let's call it my luck to have to bring out my girly sheets while I have a guest." I muttered, amused with how bad my luck was. I started to strip my bed of my sheets when the man came back. He silently stood there, watching, but not saying a word.

_Mama..._ I glanced at him again, he seemed to be staring out of my window, but I saw him catch my gaze and looked away. _I think I let a rapist in my house._

* * *

**A/N: Soo... Whaddya think? A comment, maybe a follow or favorite would be nice. Please, criticism is very welcome, I want all the help I can get on this story. Again, I will update this on Friday! :) Arigato for reading! Tell me about errors and such so that I can fix them!**


	4. I'm Your What!

**A/N: Alright, here is my excuse for being a failure as an author. One, on Friday, Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. At. All. Then, on Tuesday, I was busy and fell asleep before I could even touch my computer! So, today is a double update. One now and the other later. :) Just for you guys. I also started a fictionpress and started a new story. :) I feel like a boss, though I probably shouldn't because now I'm putting a lot on my plate.**

* * *

_**I'm Your **_**What?!**  
_**Chapter Four**_

That night was awkward, I had stayed up a little past midnight and so now, doing my morning shift at Starbucks, I was dead tired, and worrying about my house being broken when I came back home. I was knocked out of my stupor when hot coffee burned my hand. I looked down at the cup I was pouring and cursed. "Shit... Sorry sir, I'll get you a new one." I called to the old male waiting for his routine coffee.

He didn't seem to mind the wait and smiled, "take your time, you seem to have a lot on your mind. Besides, I'm in no hurry today." I smiled at the man's kindness, making sure to stay clear away from him. He was obviously staring at me in a way no man his age should look at a girl my age.

I grabbed another cup, ditching the other one. I had to check the receipt to see what I was supposed to make to remember. Noting it was an Iced Latte, I mentally face palmed and cursed my idiocy. I quickly made the cup and handed it to him, he tried to make small talk but I interrupted him, "$3.54."

He pulled out a five and I gave him back his change, feeling like an idiot. When the old man left, Becky, my coworker and nerdy, yet sexy, friend came up to me. "He looked like he wanted to jump your bones." Becky bluntly stated, flicking her red hair out of her face and giving me her playful eyes. Today, they were purple with rings in them.

"I still don't understand why you like wearing contacts like that! They make you look weird." I replied, not wanting to talk about the customer.

Becky snorted, "we just have an hour left, I'll cover you. As long as you promise to tell me what happened after I get off of work." Becky started, helping me clean up the spilt coffee. I gave her a look. "Take it or leave it, but you know you'll tell me either way." I sighed, she was right, I always spilled my problems out to her. And she always accepted them as if they were roses from the man she loves.

I gave her a halfhearted hug and let out a small yawn. "Thanks."

She gave me a pat on the head, "go get some rest, you deserve it. You can tell me tomorrow before work, I know for a fact that, that yawn means you will be out cold ."

I went to the backroom and changed out of my work attire and into my normal clothes, then grabbed my things and headed out of Starbucks. I hurried home, worried for my house's safety. Parking my car and running up to the front door, I fumbled with the key.

Throwing open my door, I stepped in, taking in all that I could see of my house so far with sharp eyes. I was looking for anything missing, gone, moved, touched. Before I had left, he was still asleep on the couch, so I had left him a note. Weird. That's how I felt as I wrote it and placed it on the coffee table. Why had it been weird? I don't know, it had just been... awkward to do something that I had only read in romance novels. Then again, my father had left me a note when he and my mother left to go grocery shopping once, so I guess it shouldn't have been that _awkward_.

I walked into my living room, slightly worried that there would be a mess. But it wasn't, in fact it was nicer than how I had left it. The couch was empty, but the pillow was centered in the middle with the blanket folded and placed over the back of the couch. I walked over to see that my hardwood floors also looked cleaner; they seemed to sparkle.

I heard footsteps and turned my head to see my house guest holding cleaning supplies. He saw my confusion and looked away, I noticed his eyes were now obsidian, how weird. "I don't like dirty things." He explained. He was still wearing my father's clothes from last night, minus the shirt, much to my dismay and suspicion. I gave him a look as I walked past him to see that my kitchen was also clean and sparkling. I turned around and gave him a suspicious glare. "I got bored." He scowled, his face turning scary with it's heavy scarring, yet it looked... _playful_? In a way.

I looked around the room, nothing looked gone or broken in the kitchen either. I gave him a snort, leaning against the counter. "You don't look like the housemaid type, how do I know you didn't let anyone in while I was gone." My glare was still holding. I didn't trust that a man with one arm after getting so many cuts and scars could _clean_. It seemed fishy to me.

_Papa... what if he laid out a fume that could kill me without me noticing?_ I didn't trust him, but oh well.

He gave me a chuckle. Not a laugh, or giggle, but a manly chuckle. I felt my face heat, I wasn't used to being around men, I may work at Starbucks, but that doesn't mean I hear a guy, shirtless with a drop dead body, chuckle at me! Besides, I was too busy daydreaming to really notice any of my customer's -

I was knocked out my thoughts when he placed his arm on his hip and scoffed, "what am I to be banned from helping my girlfriend out around the house?" I felt my mouth drop open as the shirtless, ripped, older man leaned casually on my wall with his arm loosely on his hip.

Too stunned to talk I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly before I finally gapped out, "I'm you what?!" I knew that my eyes were wide, I personally believe that if I opened them any wider, they would fall out of my head. The shock of hearing that was too much, I was surprised I could even get those words out of my mouth!

Confusion flashed over his face and he tilted his head to the side a bit. "Your... not my girlfriend? Wife?" His voice sounded thickly confused and I choked on thin air, my shock turning into panic. What if he crawled into my bed during the night when I slept?! I shuddered at the thought of sharing the bed with someone; an older male at that!

"NO! I don't even know you!" I shouted in a shrill tone. Okay, even if someone was hot, that didn't mean I was comfortable with being called someone's girlfriend, let alone _wife_, when I didn't even know the bastard's fucking name!

A thoughtful expression was placed on his face as he hummed, deep in thought, but then a look crossed his face and he opened his mouth to probably explain why he had thought of such a ludicrous idea. I had a feeling something had to do with the stupid note, damned note. "Well, I just thought, you know... Seeing as when I woke up I was bandaged, in my boxers, and on your bed. I really wouldn't think a stranger would wash my clothes or let me borrow a pair of their father's. Not only that but leave me a note when they left." I felt my face heat to the maximum, stupid me for thinking that the note would be helpful!

"I don't even know your name!" I shouted, still in a panic, but direly trying to calm down. I don't think it was good for a sleep deprived person to be in such a panic. Besides, panicking right now might make him feel compelled to do... something. I don't know what he would do, then again, I really didn't want to find out, either.

"Oh, well, my name is... Uh..." He looked at me and gave a sheepish chuckle, darkening my fading blush. All of my panic turned to dread. "I don't think I know my name..."

_Mama... you know about medical things, you were a nurse before dad died. Can blood lose give amnesia?_ Great, something I would have to look up. Then a thought struck me. _Well, he might of hit his head really hard on the ground as he fell, he seemed pretty aware of himself when he had caught my eyes yesterday._ I hummed, it was a possibility. Then again, he could be lying.

I ran a hand down my face. "Are you sure you don't know your name?" I asked, making his face go into deep concentration.

"The only thing I can really think of is... Tobi... I believe, then again, I don't think it is my name..." He said as he glanced back up at me. His demeanor change slightly stunned me, last night he had seemed cold, distant. But right now he seemed shy and timid. That was a big difference, what if he had schizophrenia! Don't they need medication or something?

_Probably embarrassed by the false accusation._ I thought, that sounded right, I would be embarrassed too. I sucked in a breath. "Alright, so, _Tobi_, is there anything else you remember?"

"Uh, yeah. I made lunch, too." I looked to where he was pointing and opened the fridge, noting with a blink that there was foreign looking food in there next to my carton of eggs and badly made macaroni. Yeah, he definitely wasn't from around here.

* * *

**A/N: Soo... Whaddya think? A comment, maybe a follow or favorite would be nice. Please, criticism is very welcome. I want all the help I can get on this story. Arigato for reading! Tell me about errors and such so that I can fix them!**

*****There is a poll up! I want you to go vote! Please!*****


	5. Proper Introductions

**A/N: Alright, hopefully this makes up for my skip last week. Anyway, there was something as a reader I had seen many people do and it was this chart thing. I did it in my fictionpress story and I wanted to do it here, too. So here it goes. Also, there is a poll about my chapter sizes, should they be longer? Go vote, please.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Obito, but I do own Orchid, my other character's, and the plot.  
_Warnings:_ Possible OOCness form Obito-chan.  
_Beta:_ None as of now. (Looking for one, PM me if you are willing.)**

* * *

**_Proper Introductions_**  
_**Chapter Five  
**_

I stared at him and then glanced back into the fridge. "What is _that_?" I asked, not needing to point it out for him to know what I was talking about.

"It's dango." He said as if it was the thing everyone in the whole wide world should know. The way he said it aggravated me; it made me feel stupid. He already had my nerves up from somehow not knowing his name, but being able to _cook_?

"Is it safe? What did you make it out of?" I asked, inspecting the food by picking it up. I pushed my aggravation to the side, the food seemed more interesting at the moment.

I glanced at him to see him shrug. "I just found stuff and put it together."

I narrowed my eyes, "So you can make food, but you can't remember who you are?"

He chuckled slightly, looking embarrassed and slightly scared. "Uh... heh, is that a bad thing?"

I hummed. I didn't trust him; he seemed suspicious. He seemed like a good actor. "Yes, it is." I replied dryly. If I had half a sense I would kick him out, but what if he really _didn't _know who he was and I just threw him out to be on his own? Then I would feel horrible and feel like a bitch.

_I really needed to read up on the whole amnesia thing. _I thought, glancing back at him to see him standing there awkwardly, looking around and rubbing at a spot on my wall with his hand. _Hm... I wonder how he lost his arm... and where his shirt went._

"What happened to your shirt?" I asked, placing the _dango_ back on the plate and back in the fridge, I would try some later.

He stopped being so focused on the wall and looked down at his arm. "Uh... I don't know..." He replied, staring at his stub.

In the heat of the moment and wanting him to stop staring at his stub with the puppy eyes, I blurted out, "can you do one arm push-ups?"

He looked back up at me and shrugged. 'I'd guess so."

I scowled, "no way! Do it." I said, walking over to him and crossing my arms, I couldn't even do push up's with my two arms. I don't care if this is offensive; I had to see this.

"O...kay..." He said, getting down on his knees and holding himself up by one arm. He did a perfect push up, his chest touching the ground, and came back up as if it was nothing. "Ta-da?" He asked me, sitting back on his legs.

"What the... Mother..." I huffed, gaping. "Fuck you, I can't even do a pushup with two hands." I pouted.

He let out a chuckle, "it's not that hard."

I glared at him, feeling more comfortable than I had before. He was approachable and easy to talk too and so I was dragged in and compelled to talk to him. He had a natural charm that made me _want _to talk to him. Not only that but even with his scarred face he still had a boyish grin that was adorable and fitted him and his breezy personality nicely.

Yet, knowing me, I had to ruin the moment. "What about a stub-up?" I asked bluntly after I had made him do a bunch of other stupid tricks that he pulled off with the grace of a cat. I had made him do a one handed handstand, then do a pushup in that position. It was unbelieveable that he could do it. It made me want to come from where he came from.

"A stub-up? Did you really just say stub. Up." He asked as humor filled his eyes. "You know," he said as he looked at his stub of an arm, "someone might find that offensive."

"Well, seeing as we are the only two here and you obviously don't seem offended, I think I'm okay for now." I said as I watched him think about doing a stub-up.

He looked back at me and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to try it. I think it might hurt the bone."

I shrugged and nodded, he had a point. "True, alright so, what else can you do."

"No," Tobi said, standing up. I narrowed my eyes, yes he was a good person to talk to and easy to hang out with, but I had seen that dull look in his eyes, that was something I wouldn't forget. "It's your turn to amuse me." I tensed. "You do a pushup." He said, taking his turn to lean against the wall, his arm falling to his hip.

I sighed, silently happy that he wasn't planning on raping me. That would be awkward and very unpleasant. I got into the formation. "Uh, well, alright. If you insist on seeing what I call a push up, then be amazed by this." I went down and a series of bones popped as I went down, making sure my chest touched the floor, and then came back up with the applause of bones popping. "See, even my body applauds my epicness." I bragged.

Tobi winced, "I don't think that was applauding." He said, giving me an amused smile.

I huffed, sitting on my legs and shook out my arms. "Whatever, anything else you want me to _amaze _you with?"

"Uh, I think that pushup amazed me enough..." He stopped and then scowled. "You never told me your name."

"Yes I did!" I defended. _I had told him that, hadn't I?_

"No, I would have remembered." He retorted.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, " yeah, sure, the boy with amnesia declares he'd remember." I shook my head and rolled my eyes again while he pouted childishly.

"Fine, then can you at least introduce yourself while I give my best introduction in return?"

I shrugged, standing up. "Alright, well, my name is Orchid -_ don't you dare laugh _- Juniper and I am... an age. I work at Starbucks and when I found you, you were passed out and bleeding near a dumpster, your turn."

"Uh, well alright. I think my name is Tobi. I can make dango and clean. I don't have a job and when I woke up and decided to check things out, you just so happened to be the first person I saw." He smiled at me while I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean 'just so happened,' I'm the only other person that lives here." I said, my voice rising slightly.

Tobi's eyes widened and he looked away. "Oh... well, damn I need to stop trying to figure things out." He scolded himself.

I felt my mouth go dry and sighed. Noting his apologetic expression I shook my head. "Don't think about it, it's not like you killed them or anything." Wait... Horror raided me and I took a step back. "Wait - you didn't kill my parents, did you?"

He took his turn of pulling a face and stepping back, "wha- no! I don't even know where I am!"

Slumping in mild annoyance I pointed to the TV. "Have you not turned it to the News?"

"You mean the magical box?" Tobi asked, looking at my TV.

I stared at him and stared at him and stared at him. "I'm still wondering on just how foreign you are..." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Soo... Whaddya think? A comment, maybe a follow or favorite would be nice. Please, criticism is very welcome. I want all the help I can get on this story. Arigato for reading! Tell me about errors and such so that I can fix them!**

*****There is a poll up! I want you to go vote! Please!*****


	6. TV Brainwashes People, Trust Me

**A/N: Alright, it only took so long because I checked the poll and you guys said you wanted the chapter's longer. Well, this is as long as I could get it and so I'm sorry I missed the updating date. I am sorry, I have just been busy. Not only that, but Fanfiction has this really annoying troll Ad that won't go away. Well, here is the chapter.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Orchid and Becky are mine, they just like to troll Tobi. :)  
_Warnings:_ Possibly Obito OOCness.  
_Beta:_ None as of now. (Looking for one, PM me if you are willing.)**

* * *

**_TV Brainwashes People, Trust Me._**  
_**Chapter Six**_

As promised, I had called Becky later that night, telling her that I had a house guest that I wasn't sure would be okay on his own. She immediately pointed out that I had said 'his' and demanded to come over. I, however, turned her down. I told her about his amnesia and the fact he was still getting used to me and my house and trying to remember things.

It had taken a while with a lot of arguing back and forth, but she finally agreed not to come over and instead wait until he seemed to remember more as to not startle him. Okay, so I might have exaggerated with his problem a little bit, but, hey, she is a little crazy. It was all in Tobi's favor.

I put the home phone back down on it's charger and walked of the kitchen. I stood in small hallway near the stairs before deciding that laundry could wait and went into the living room to go watch TV with Tobi.

I sighed as I plopped down next to Tobi, "I still can't believe you thought this was a magical box."

He gave me a side glance and then returned to watching Spongebob, "I still can't believe you undressed me. Talk about _me _being a pervert," he retorted.

I ignored him. "I think you may have been Amish, but that just wouldn't be right, seeing as you were in the city where technology thrives."

"A what?" Tobi asked, turning to me.

Still ignoring him for his pervert comment, I hummed. "No, maybe you got caught up in a gang war, or was at the wrong place at the wrong time..." I muttered to myself, absently staring that the TV and ignoring Tobi's hand waving in my face.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked bluntly again and again and again until all I could really want to do is stitch his lips together. He seemed to be a carefree kind of guy and probably already deemed us friends, hence the calm atmosphere and slight teasing. Not only that, but I suspected he wasn't at all bothered by the fact he only knew me for a day or so.

"Dude, you're giving me a headache," I grumbled.

He quieted down, "are you going to answer me?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look, "don't call me a pervert, _stub_."

He snorted, "oh yeah, that was polite, I don't even remember how I _lost _this arm." He didn't sound angry and his tone seemed more joking than anything and so I let myself chuckle.

The bright yellow figure in the corner of my eye made me look back the the TV to see the annoying sponge act 'comical.' After another minute or so of watching I looked at Tobi who seemed oblivious to anything _but _the TV. "Tobi, I know you seem to like this show, but I feel my intelligence decreasing as I go on, so I'm going to change it to the News."

He didn't answer for a few seconds, but then glanced at me and nodded. I changed the channel to the news and leaned comfortably on my side of the couch. Today it was about stock market failures and a new kid getting stolen. Yup, exciting.

Tobi leaned back and stared at the screen and blond woman with way to much make up before rolling his head to look over at me. "I wanna watch the sponge again, this is boring."

"Spongebob and Patrick wasn't supposed to be a kid show anyway," I muttered, changing the TV back to Cartoon Network, sadly, it was on commercial.

Taking this time to his advantage he asked me, "What do you mean by that?"

"Patrick and Spongebob were supposed to be gay," I stated boredly, this was something Becky hadn't minded yapping to me about, she thought it was hysterical. I couldn't really care less. "But, here in America, gays aren't really... welcomed. Which is sad because more homosexuals are nice and I have known a few who even helped me out of... problem." I felt no need to spill my life to Tobi, seeing as he was pretty much a mystery, but I felt like supporting the gays; they had never wronged me and it always angered me how people looked down on them.

"What kind of problems," Tobi asked, the commercials were still playing so I guess he was trying to make conversation.

"Well, for one, when I was younger my mother had a friend named Sandy who was a lesbian and helped us out of a financial problem. Then there was Al and Steve who helped start my father's car when it broke down... The list goes on from there - the show is back on."

And with that; our small talk ended as Tobi went back to being brainwashed by the TV. I stared at the TV in boredom, feeling like I was babysitting a kid, only for the small the that the person on the other side of the couch was a man, not a boy.

Quicker that I had thought, I found myself growing tired. My eyes drooped as I watched the upteenth Spongebob episode while Tobi stared at the screen with what seemed to be unending interest. It made me internally chuckle, seeing as the only thing my mouth could now produce was a tired yawn.

"I'm going to bed, make sure to turn it off when your done," I said, pointing to the red power button on the TV remote. I yawned again and lazily made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Locking the door behind me, I undressed from my regular clothes and decided to take a shower in the morning. I crawled into my now girly sheeted bed and let out a sigh; I had forgotten to turn off the light.

"Damn light," I sleepily muttered, slipping out of my comfortable bed and walking my bare feet over the floor. I couldn't really keep my head up and so when I got to next to my door, I raised my head to make sure I turned off the light then made my daring trek back to my bed in the dark. Plopping back down on the soft sheets I huddled deep within the sheets and let out another yawn before the beautiful presence of sleep washed over me.

The next thing I know, however, is my stupid alarm clock blaring that stupid morning talk show. Ugh, stupid morning, why can't it wait?! I went to bed around eight, Spongebob was still on, so I should have felt better than I did. I still felt tired and it was probably because of how cozily I was snuggled up in bed, stupid bed, now I would be cranky all day.

I cracked a cranky eye open to peer at my annoying alarm clock and waited for my vision to stop blurring. Noting that I had plenty of time for a shower I rolled around in bed, letting the talk show wake me up. Feeling like crap, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, deeming myself able to stay awake.

I threw the blankets off of me and faced the cold of my room with a bitter groan as I forced myself into my work routine. Viciously slamming my hand down on the alarm clock, I sighed and stood up. I wobbled a bit, but used the nightstand to help me keep balance as I let out a yawn and stretched.

Smacking my face, I grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom, stopping at the closet hallway to get a towel. I went into the bathroom where I locked the door behind me and stripped, turning on the shower so that the water could heat up. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and set my towel and clean clothes in the places where I thought they would be convenient.

Finally, I stepped into the tub and took a shower dully noting all the knots and tangles in my hair from not brushing it. Doing all my womanly needs such as washing my hair and cleansing my body, I decided that I didn't need to shave my legs just yet, seeing as I shaved yesterday and my hair doesn't grow back that fast, I did, however, decide to shave my underarms.

After a thirty minute shower, I found my personal checklist to be done and stepped out of the shower, quickly pulling the towel around my body. Fastening the cloth around me, I rung out my hair into the tub the best I could so that it would dry faster. Deciding that now, while it was still wet, would be the best option for my tangled hair, I took a brush from the drawer that used to be my mother's and started the annoying task of taming my hair.

Finding my hair to be done, I used the towel to completely dry off my body before putting on all of my clothes, brushing my teeth, and drying my hair a little more with a hair dryer. When those tasks were done, I put my hair in a sloppy bun, vowing to fix it when I got to work, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Going back to my room to get my bag and work supplies, I check the time and mentally noted that I had time for breakfast today. I walked out of my room and silently went down the stairs. Before going into the kitchen to try out the Dango Tobi had made, I glanced in the living room and stopped dead in my tracks.

Tobi was on the floor laying near the windows with the sunlight shining on him. For a second, however, I had pictured my father sleeping there with a book in his hand, his face peaceful and calm. I swallowed and quickly turned and walked into the kitchen, trying to kill the feeling that wanted me to cry.

The pain of losing my parent's was fresh and hurt more than anything I could really think of. I had made so many mistakes in my life, but my biggest ones were not being nicer. The weight of my mother's death still weighed down on me heavily. Sighing, I fixed my bag higher on my shoulder and opened the fridge.

My hands found the dango and took one stick. I brought it to my lips then pulled it away to inspect it. Finding nothing wrong with it, I put one of the three ball shaped foods into my mouth and chewed. It didn't taste that bad and I shrugged, closing the fridge after grabbing another stick, I choose to head out.

Arriving at work was peaceful, seeing as I was a little early and not many people stopped by this Starbucks in the morning, instead going for the one more in town, this Starbucks usually got more attention during the afternoon/graveyard shift. Quickly setting my things in their personal spot, I changed into my uniform and was just about start my shift when the door banged open and Becky came swooping in.

She pinned me to the wall and said in a mischievous voice, "So, you gonna tell me about your boyfriend, or am I going to have to sneak into your house and find out myself?" Today she had in purple contacts with her hair in a sloppy bun like mine.

Pushing her off of me, I held up a hand before fixing my hair. "Thanks for reminding me to do that, and, Tobi isn't my boyfriend, I just wanna try to get the gang life away from me and I think that helping this person will maybe help get my life looking better than it had been, you know?"

She snorted, "Is he hot?"

I shrugged, "Sort of." He did have a cute boyish grin and a nice personality, but I'm sure that his scared face would push people away, but personally, I liked scars. I had plenty of those myself.

She hummed, "Have you seen _him _naked?"

I blushed and gave her a shocked look, "Wha-wha- wha?! N-n-no! No!"

She smirked and patted my back, "So he's seen _you _naked?"

I stuttered more and blushed deeper, this was torture! I glared at her and crossed my arms. "What kind of question's are these, Becky?"

Becky shrugged, "Good ones? Oh, yeah, so what's he like? What's his_ 'tickle spot?_'"

"BECKY!" I covered my ears and tried to go around her while she laughed and dragged me back in, stupid her. I could break her hand, but I didn't want too and I knew she was only teasing.

"Sorry, sorry. That one was a little too Seme Street for me, too. But, I am serious, what is he like? Is he nice?" Becky asked, as she stopped laughing, I tried to calm down my blush, but I felt my cheeks only flare up more.

"Yeah, he acts kind of childish but is very athletic-"

"So he is buff?"

"Yeah, he can do a handstand-pushup."

She stared at me.

"What?"

"You made him, a guy with one arm, do a handstand-pushup?"

My lips twitched with my eyebrow, "I didn't make him..."

She didn't let me finish as she rolled her eyes with a snort and grabbed my arm, "Whatever, we have work to do, but you better tell me more after work, how about we get discounted drinks and chat for a bit before we leave? Sound good."

I shrugged, "Fine, but if something is wrong with my house when I get back, you have to pay for it."

Becky thought about it then shrugged and shook my hand. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Soo... Whaddya think? A comment, maybe a follow or favorite would be nice. Please, criticism is very welcome. I want all the help I can get on this story. Arigato for reading! Tell me about errors and such so that I can fix them!**

*****There is a poll up! I want you to go vote if you haven't already!*****


End file.
